Side Job
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Kebayang gak seandainya para Akatsuki cari lamaran kerja? Hehehehe…..gak tau deh! Baca aja deh ya! OSH!


LETS FIND SIDE JOB

LETS FIND SIDE JOB!!

By: Uchiha no Yuki Sasori

Kakuzu nyamperin Pein yang lagi berjalan kea rah komputer di ruang tengah.

"Pein, gue pengen ngomong," ucap Kakuzu

"_Jangan maen komputer, hemat listrik_, gitu kan?" cibir Pein cuek sambil nekan tombol power di monitor dan CPU.

"Gue gak usah ngomong pun lo gak bisa maen komputer," ujar Kakuzu sewot

"Kenapa?" Tanya Pein heran saat CPU dan monitornya gak nyala-nyala

"Lampu mati," jawab Kakuzu

"Oh…gitu," Pein nunduk lemas

"Kakuzu!!" teriak Itachi dari lantai atas. "Pasti elo kan, yang cabut sekring listrik?!" bentak Itachi jengkel sambil nunjuk sekring listrik yang lepas di tembok di sampingnya.

"Gara-gara elo kran airnya gak nyala! Gue mao cebok, nih!!" lanjut Itachi, lalu masang sekringnya lagi sehingga komputer yang dihidupin Pein pun nyala juga

"Lampu mati, ya?" geram Pein ke Kakuzu

"Tadi emang lampu mati kok," jawab Kakuzu innocent

Pein pun mulai mengoperasikan komputernya

"Pein, gue pengen ngomong,"

"Lha barusan apa elo gak ngomong?" Tanya Pein yang lagi buka sebuah situs di internet. Kakuzu melihatnya.

"Lo gak penting banget sih, buka-buka situs gituan? Boros listrik tau!" dumal Kakuzu pada Pein yang asyik melototin situs _terlarang_

"Oh… jadi pengen ngomong itu?" Tanya Pein cuek

"Tatap gue donk, kalo ngomong! Gue serius, Pein!"

"Gak mau! Mata gue bisa katarak liat mata lo!"

"Kalo lo gak mao serius, gue aduin Konan hobi lo yang akses situs ginian," ancam Kakuzu jengkel

CKLEK! CKLEK! Pein langsung matiin tombol power di monitor dan CPU, lalu menghadap wajah Kakuzu dengan serius

"Lo tadi kasar banget matiinya! komputer tuh mahal, tau!" oceh Kakuzu

"Cepetan dong, kalo ngomong!" desak Pein

"Kalo lo matiin dengan kasar kayak tadi, lo gue denda!"

"Kakuzu! Cepetan, dong!" Pein mulai gregetan

"Ato kalo gak, lo gak boleh pake lagi!"

"Lo emang resek, ya? Udah pelit, cerewet lagi!"

Kakuzu diam, dia menunduk. Lambat-lambat air matanya meleleh.

DEG!! Pein kaget "_Apa tadi gue kebangetan, ya?" _batin Pein cemas

"Ka….Kakuzu…elo nangis?" Tanya Pein pelan

"Hiks! Hiks!"

"Maafin gue, deh! Ternyata mata elo tuh normal ya? Bisa ngeluarin air mata,"

"Hiks! Hiks!"

"Ada apa, Kakuzu?"

"Hiks! Hiks!"

"Gue minta maaf, deh!"

"Hiks! Hiks!"

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Hiks! Hiks!"

" WOI!! NGOMONG DONG!! GUE CAPEK NGOMONG SENDIRI TAUK!!" Jerit Pein frustasi

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Pein lemas dan insyaf. Cuma ada 1 cara bikin Kakuzu mau ngomong.

"Gue janji, gue bakal lunasin bon gue minggu ini,"

"BENERAN?" Tanya Kakuzu antusias

"_Sudah gue duga….," _batin Pein "tapi….ada apa sebenrnya?" Tanya Pein lagi

"Kita kere, Pein,"

"Heh?" Pein kaget

"Kita banyak utang,"

"O ya??"

"Tunggakan listrik, PBB, kontrakan markas ini dobel 3 bulan, kreditan dll,"

"HAH??"

"Sedangkan kas kita tinggal 1000 perak,"

"UAPPA??"

"KAS KITA TINGGAL 1000 PERAK, BUDEG!!" Teriak Kakuzu pas di telinga Pein

"Lo kenapa, sih?" dengus Pein sewot

"Abis lo tadi responnya _"heh? O ya? Hah? Apa?" _gak bisa ngomong lain apa?!"

"Trus gimana, dong?" Tanya Pein panic

Akhirnya, siang itu juga, Pein sebagai ketua, ngadain meeting darurat untuk membahas masalah tadi. Dan setelah beberapa lama, di ambil keputusan dan rapat pun kelar

"Tadi bahas apa, sih?" Tanya Kisame pada Deidara setelah rapat.

"Emang tadi lo gak denger?"

"Gue tadi tidur, abis Pein lama banget ngocehnya"

"Selalu gitu! Dasar kebo!!"

"Enak aja! Gue hiu tauk!" protes Kisame. "Jadi tadi ada apa?"

"Kita di suruh cari side job,"

"Side job? Jinchuriki mana tuh?"

"Senpai Itachi, side job tiu apa, sih?" Tanya Tobi

"Side artinya sisi, job artinya kerja," jelas Itachi

"Jadi?"

"Side job artinya kerja sisi,"

"Maksudnya….kerjaan ngeluarin ingus di hidung gitu?"

"Mungkin….,"

Zetsu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa

"Fuh, berat ya? Gara-gara kita lagi krisis, jadi cari side job deh," keluh Zetsu

"Kok bisa sih, kita jadi kere gini?" desis Hidan heran.

"Gini kok mau jadi penguasa dunia, jadi gelandangan sih iya,"

"Sampai kapan kita harus ngambil side job coba?"

"Sampai kita bisa nglunasi bon kita. Gitu kata Kakuzu," ucap Sasori nimbrung

Kakuzu, Itachi dan Tobi dating, di susul Kisame dan Deidara.

"Kalian mau cari side job apa?" Tanya Deidara

"Yah….yang sesuai dengan kepribadian gue tentunya," jawab Zetsu

"Mana ada kerjaan yang membutuhkan seorang kanibal kayak elo," tukas Itachi

"Ada toh," jawab Tobi. "Jadi temennya Sumanto,"

"Hah?" Kakuzu heran

"Iya! Kan jarang tuh, yang bisa berteman dengan kanibal! Siapa tau berteman dengan Sumanto dan menyadarkannya, elo jadi pahlawan dan dapet duit banyak," jelas Tobi

"Ngaco lu, ah! Kita aja yang bertahun-tahun temenan ama kanibal ini aja gak dapat apa-apa," Kisame nunjuk Zetsu

"Lagian gimana bisa kanibal nyadarin kanibal?" dukung Hidan

"Kayaknya, kerjaan buat elo agak susah Zetsu," kata Itachi

"Bukannya agak susah, tapi emang gak ada," tambah Deidara

"Yah…udah takdir kali, elo jadi pengangguran selamanya," tukas Kakuzu

Zetsu menyingkir dari situ dengan langkah gontai

"Elo sih, ah! Dia jadi sedih tuh!" Hidan nyikut Itachi

"Kok gue, sih?" Itachi gak terima. "Lo juga hina dia kan?"

"Udah, deh! Diemin aja! Ntar kalo dia dah nemu cicak dan memakannya, pasti udahan sedihnya," kata Pein

"Zetsu tuh kanibal ato emang rakus, sih? Sampe cicak di makan segala," ucap Sasori heran

"Sejak kapan Pein ada di sini ya? Perasaan tadi masih beli telur di warung sebelah," pikir Itachi heran

"Gue entar mo cari kerjaan jadi penjaga SeaWorld, ah!" kata Kisame

"Weizzz!! Bahasa Inggris lo gaya banget ps ngucapin SeaWorld!!" kata Deidara

"Yah….sambil nostalgia ama saudara-saudara lo kan?" ucap Pein

"Gue mo cari side job jadi model, ah!" kata Sasori

"Model boneka, ya?" Tanya Tobi. "Boneka Barbie Sasori,"

"Bentuknya kalajengking dong?" Tanya Hidan

"MUANNA MUNGKIN LAKU!!" tambah Kisame

"Sirik, lo!!" cibir Sasori ke Kisame. "Daripada elo, hiu kok mau jadi pengawas hiu! Bisa sepi SeaWorld kalo elo kerja disana,"

"Lo nantangin gue, hah?!" bentak Kisame

"Emangnya kenapa? Dasar hiu mulut bau!"

"Hei, kalian!" sela Pein. "Sebagai sesame binatang kampungan di larang saling mencela!!"

Sasori dan Kisame pun diam. Tapi masih saling lempar lirikan dan tatapan tajam

"Jangan plirak-plirik gitu! Bisa mendatangkan cinta, lho," ujar Kakuzu

Seketika Sasori dan Kisame saling buang muka sambil merem rapat

""Itachi, gimana dengan lo? Cari side job apa?" Tanya Hidan.

"Gue mo gabung ama tim pemburu hantu," jawab Itachi

"Hah?"

"Wah, Kisame! Lo mau di buru tuh!" Tobi nyikut Kisame

"Lo juga kan, Setan Muka Rata?" pelotot Kisame ke Tobi

"Ada 2 alasan kenapa gue milih pemburu hantu. Pertama gue bisa mejeng di TV," ujar Itachi

"Gue gak bakal nonton!" ujar Pein. "Katanya Uchiha elit, elo kok kampungan gitu?"

"Itachi mah pengecualian," ujar Kakuzu, Itachi cuek

"Yang kedua, gue bisa kirim makhluk-makhluk halus ke dimensi lain dengan sharingan gue,"

"Bukannya sharingan elo dah mulai konslet?" Tanya Sasori

"Bisa-bisa bukan dikirim ke dimensi lain, malah dikirim ke markas kita," dukung Kisame

"Betul, tuh!" dukung Sasori

Sasori dan Kisame heran saat semua mata mentap mereka berdua

"Kalian dah akur?" Tanya Hidan heran

Sasori dan Kisame saling pandang

"HUH!!" Mereka saling buang muka

"Dasar hiu mulut bau!!"

"Dasar Barbie Kalajengking!!"

"Tobi mau cari side job jadi dokter, nih," kata Tobi

"Dokter Gila?"

"Nggak! Dokter spesialis!"

"Spesialis orang gila?"

"Nggak!"

"Side job kok setinggi itu! Mana ada side job jadi dokter, bodoh!" sela Itachi muak

"Dokter Tobi gak mau di katain bodoh oleh orang bodoh kampungan yang pengen mejeng di TV!! NORAK!!" Blas Tobi

"Hebat!! Lo bisa hina Itachi, ya?!" teriak Pein

"Nih anak malah ngelunjak, ya?! Brengsek!!" Itachi menggulung lengan kiri bajunya

"Itachi….jangan…." cegah Deidara panic

"Gerah banget, nih ruangan! ACnya nyalain, dong!" ucap Itachi sambil menggulung lengan baju satunya, lalu ngipasin tangannya ke muka

"Oh…gerah, toh?" Kakuzu ngeh

"Gue mo cari lowongan jadi ustadz, deh! Kayak Jefry Al-Bukhari gitu," kata Hidan PD

"Mana ada Jefry Al-Bukhari yang berdewa Jashin?" ejek Pein

"Gue mau jadi nelayan," kata Deidara. "Sekarang lagi musim ikan kawin,"

"Kok Kisame masih jomblo mulu?" Tobi heran

"Bukan jomblo lagi! Bujang lapuk sih iya!" dukung Itachi

"Deidara….." suara Kisame bergetar

"Hm?"

"Nelayan itu…..kerja yang cari ikan, ya?" Tanya Kisame

"Nelayan itu, kerja yang cari uang," ralat Sasori

"Elo mah! Semua kerja ya cari uang, kali!" tambah Hidan

"Ada yang enggak, kok," ralat Tobi

"Apaan?"

"Buktinya Itachi. Dia kerja jadi pemburu hantu kan bukan untuk cari uang,"

"Trus cari apa?" Pein heran

"Cari perhatian di TV,"

"Sabar…sabar……," Itachi mengelus dada

"Ikan yang lo tangkap entar lo apain?" Tanya Kisame merinding, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Ya di jual di pasar, lah!"

"Trus gue beli," ujar Tobi

"Trus gue betet-in," ujar Pein

"Gue masak pake amaterasu," ujar Itachi

"Gue makan," ujar Hidan

"Gue keluarin jadi kotoran," ujar Sasori

"KALIAN TEGA!! GAK BERPERI KEIKANAN!!" Teriak Kisame

"Gimana mo punya? Kita kan bukan ikan," desis Itachi heran

"Kalian dengan seenaknya ngejual ikan-ikan!! Kalian pikir kami apa, hah?!"

"Ikan," jawab Sasori

"Kalian ngejual kami! Kami punya harga diri tauk!"

"Harga diri terendah kalian kan 7000/kg," ujar Kakuzu

Sambil tersedu-sedu, Kisame lari ke lantai atas dan menangis disana

"Tuh anak emang over dramatis, deh!" gerutu Hidan

"Cuekin, deh!" ucap Sasori yang masih dendam ma Kisame

"Lo Kakuzu, mau jadi apa lo?' Tanya Tobi

"Jadi petugas BPK," Jawab Kakuzu

"Badan Penagih Kas ya?" ujar Itachi

"Badan Pemeriksa Keuangan! Itu lembaga pemerintah!" ralat Deidara

"Gue gak yakin pemerintah mau menerima pegawai bertampang teroris kayak elo! Mencurigakan….." ujar Pein merinding

"Lo sendiri jadi apa?!" bentak Kakuzu mangkel

"Gak tau, masih bingung!"

"Gue tau! Gue tau pekerjaan yang pantas dan terhormat buat elo1" ujar Tobi

"Apa?" Pein heran

"Kerjaan yang membutuhkan banyak orang dalam penyelesaiannya! Lo ka nada 6 orang, pasti cocok buat kerjaan ini!"

"Perasaan gue kok jelek ya?" batin Pein

"Gue jadi ingat nasib Zetsu yang dapat masukan side job dari Tobi," gumam Hidan

"Kerjaan apa itu?" Tanya Sasori penasaran

"KULI BANGUNAN!! Hebat kan? Pasti cepet selesai di kejain ama Pein-Sama yang 6 orang! Apalagi mereka kuat dan hebat!"

"Oh…geto….?" Uajr yang lain serempak sambil ngelirik Pein

"Apanya yang hebta dan terhormat, coba?" ejek Kakuzu balas dendam

"Yang penting halal…"Hidan menepuk-nepuk punggung Pein yang terpuruk

Akhirnya, Kisame emang diterima kerja di SeaWorld, itupun karena Manager SeaWorld gak tega liat muka Kisame yang melas (?)

Suatu siang, Kisame berkeliling ke tempat aquarium (dia ini satpam ato pengunjung, sih?) , dan melihat-lihat ikan di dalm aquarium dengan tatapan sedih dan berurai air mata

"Kenapa kalian disini….hiks! sungguh tega makhluk bernama manusia itu! Hiks!" rintihnya pilu

"Eh," seorang pengunjung di dekat Kisame berbisik pada temannya. "tuh satpam aneh ngong ama ikan-ikan sambil nangis-nangis gitu,"

"Ck, ck, ck! Pecinta lingkungan banget ya, dia?"jawab temannya

"Mereka menyakiti kalian dengan bom, hiks! Racun, hiks! Dan mengurung kalian disini," lanjut Kisame ngoceh sendiri

"Sungguh mulia satpam itu, ya?" bisik orang tadi pada temannya

"Kalian pasti terkekang….dan….." lanjut Kisame

"KISAME!!" Bentak sang Manager yang tau-tau dah ada di samping Kisame

"Siap, Pak1" Kisame dengan tegap ngasih hormat

"Kamu gila, ya?! Ngoceh sendiri dan nangis-nangis gitu sama ikan! Cepet kerja sana! Dasar satpam malas!"

"Siap, Pak!" Kisame langsung pergi sambil masih mewek

"Halo, Itachi…..," semua anggota Akatsuki (minus Konan) malam itu berkumpul dan menyapa Itachi yang baru aja pulang kerja, dengan sapaan dan tatapan yang membuat perasaan Itachi gak enak.

"Gimana, nih, syutingnya?" Tanya Hidan

"Baik," jawab Itachi

"Tadi ada tayangan pemburu hantu, lho!" ucap Pein sambil nahan tawa

Deg!! Itachi mulai curiga

"Tadi lo juga nongol. Berhasil mejeng, dong?" ucap Tobi yang juga lagi nahan tawa

DEG!! Ternyata kecurigaan Itachi benar… mereka nonton….

"Tapi elo kok gak jadi salah satu kiyainya, ya?" Kakuzu menimpali

Wajah Itachi memerah, marah + malu

"Lo kok….hmpfh….hmpfh…hmmppffhh….," Sasori nutup mulutnya, ia juga nahan tawa

"GWAHAHAHA!! GWAHAHA!!" Deidara jebol ngakaknya, diikuti jebolnya tawa yang lain (minus Itachi). "Gue gak tahan lagi!!" ucap Deidara sambil megangin perutnya

"Lo tadi lucu, Itachi! Gwahahaha! Talented artis, deh!"

"Zetsu, lo mau gak jadiin gue sebagai menu dinner lo?" ucap Itachi sumpek plus malu

**FLASH BACK…….. **

2 Hari lalu, pas Itachi nglamar kerja….

"Plis, Pak! Saya butuh kerja disini!" Itachi memohon pada produser acara pemburu hantu

"Gak ada, Mas," tolak Produser

"Saya pengen jadi salah satu kiyainya," rengek Itachi

"Mana bisa saya menjadikan kiyai pada orang bertampang sweeper kayak kamu,"

"_Gimana, nih? Padahal gue dah sesumbar pada anak-anak kalo gue bakal mejeng di TV. Bisa malu gue kalo gagal,"_ Batin Itachi

"Pak, Plissss…! Kasih saya kerjaan…. Saya pengangguran selama 2 taun, Pak…,"

"Apa urusannya ama saya?"

"Hiks! Saya butuh kerja, Pak…. Saya punya dua istri dan 7 anak yang harus saya hidupi….Anak-anak saya masih kecil-kecil…"

Produser menatap Itachi. "_Nih orang niat cari kerja atau mau ngemis, sih? Mellow banget," _Batinnya

"Anak saya pada nunggak uang sekolah, buat beli susu…..makanpun Cuma 1 kali sehari…itupun lauk nasi + sambal+ tempe aja,"

Hm…" Produser mikir

"_Pasti dia lagi mempertimbangkan berapa gaji gue nanti," _batin Itachi senang

"_Hmm….. gimana ya caranya ngusir gelndangan ini….?" _Pikir Produser

"PAK PRODUSER!!" Seseorang berlari kea rah Produser. "Pak, model kita mendadak sakit! Tadi dia sms dan bilang gak bisa syuting,"

"Gimana, ya?" Produser mulai panic, padahal deadline syutingnya hari ini! Pak Produser melirik Itachi dan dapat ide

"Oke! Kamu saya terima kerja disini," ucap Produser yang bikin Itachi senang 7 turunan "Kamu jadi model, ya!"

"M….m….mo….mod…d…d…el..?" Itachi kaget+ takjub

Pak Produser mengangguk

"_Yes! Gue jadi model! pasti model presenter, deh!" _batin Itachi girang

Beberapa waktu kemudian….

"Ntar kamu acting kejan-kejang, ya?" Pak Sutradara mengarahkan Itachi

"_Kejang-kejang? Apa presenter pemburu hantu harus gitu, ya?" _batin Itachi aneh, tapi ia langsung mengangguk

"Trus ntar kamu melotot-melotot ya!" perintah Sutradara lagi

"I….iya…" kata Itachi. "_Presenter acara horror kan harus seram…," _batinnya

"Trus ntar kamu ngomel-ngomel gak jelas trus ngamuk, ya!"

"kok gitu, sih?" Tanya Itachi heran

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Katanya saya model?"

"Kamu memang model, kok!"

"Kok kerjaannya gitu? Aneh!"

"Lha? Peran kamu disini kan model kesurupan,"

**NOW…….**

"GWAHAHA!! Lo tadi kayak orang kesambet beneran!" kata Kisame sambil masih ngakak

"Bukan, lagi! Tadi lo lebih persis kayak orang epilepsi!" dukung Sasori sampai keluar air matanya saking gelinya

"Kayak orang stroke, kanker, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin," kata Tobi geli

"Gue rekam loh, tadi acaranya," Deidara nunjukin sebuah handycam di tangannya

"Jadi orang kesurupan rupanya, ya?"

"GWAHAHA!! GWAHAHA!! GWAHAHAHA!!"

Itachi menerjang Zetsu dan langsung mencengkeram kerah bajunya

"Cepet makan gue sekrang atau gue bunuh lo!!" bentak Itachi frustasi sambil berurai air mata.

Sudah 2 bulan ini, anggota Akatsuki menjalani side job mereka. Hasil gaji mereka yang tak seberapa besar, dengan terpaksa mereka gunakan untuk nyicil tunggakan dan bon mereka, juga untuk batungan bayar tagihan-tagihan lewat Kakuzu dan kebutuhan-kebutuhan

Di kamarnya, suaru hari, Kakuzu lagi asyik ngehitung uang kas. Matanya yang ijo jadi semakin ijo ngeliat tumpukan uang (receh) di depannya.

"Khukhukhu….Dengan side job ini, kas bertambah 2 kali lipat dan bon pun menurun drastic! Yah…kecuali bonnya Pein, sih…" gumam Kakuzu girang.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama…

"Sepada!!"

"Rampezzzzz!!" sahut Kisame dari dalam dengan suara ala Candil

"Saya tukang nagih listrik," kata tamu itu

"Siapa?" Tanya Kisame

"Saya,"

"Nanya,"

Tamu itu melengos sebal. "Cepet bayar, deh!"

"Gak sopan! Lo tau siapa gue, hah?!" bentak Kisame

"Emang siapa?"

"Kisame, The King of Sea!" ujar Kisame bangga

"Nanya,"

Giliran Kisame yang pasang tampang jutek. "Mang berapa, sih?" Tanya Kisame sambil ngeluarin dompetnya, niat mo bayar. Entar minta ganti ama Kakuzu

"20ribu,"

Kisame melongo. "Apa pemerintah baru aja nurunin tariff listrik?"

"Sok tau!"

"Kok Cuma 20ribu?"

"Iya deh, 1 juta,"

"Eh! Enak aja!"

"Katanya _Cuma, _berarti kurang, kan?"

"Bukannya kami lagi nuggak listrik?"

"Kamu tuh ya, udah jelek, sok tau lagi!"

"Jadi enggak?"

SRET! Dengan judes dan gemes, tukang listrik itu nyambar dompet Kisame dan ngeluarin 1 lembar 20ribu. Lalu ngembaliin dompet itu ke Kisame dan langsung ngibrit

Kisame buru-buru nyambar telepon

"Halo? Apa rumah sakit Anda kehilangan pasien? Ada tukang listri gadungan yang di duga orang gila!" lapor Kisame ke seberang

"Bukannya Anda sendiri yang Anda maksud?" Tanya suara di seberang dengan jengkel

Beberapa waktu kemudian….

"Damn!!" umpat Deidara kesal

"Fuck!!" dukung Sasori

"Jerk!!" kata Pein

"Hombreng!!" ujar Tobi ngaco

"Ternyata kita di kibulin!" geram Hidan

"Ya! Gue tadi bayar listrik, dan kata petugasnya kita tuh gak pernah nunggak!" jelas Kisame

"Padahal gue udah ngirit listrik dengan jarang maen komputer," ujar Pein kesal

"Tapi dari jam 8 malam sampai jam 4 pagi lo kan maen PS mulu!" ralat Zetsu

"Lo juga nyalain AC kamar lo semalaman!" dukung Itachi

"Lo gak pernah matiin lampu kamar lo, juga!" tambah Deidara

"Apanya yang irit?" sindir Sasori

"Jadi selama ini kalian mengamati aku, ya?" Tanya Pein girang

"Gue enggak, lho!" ujar Kisame, Hidan dan Tobi bareng

"Ternyata gue punya fan club, ya?" Pein terharu

"Fan bukannya artinya kipas?" Itachi heran

"Club bukannya merek minuman mineral?" Tobi bingung

"Gue juga byar kontrakan markas, katanya kita Cuma dobel 1 hari lebih 3 jam 4 menit," ujar Hidan

"Berarti kesimpulannya, KAKUZU BOONGIN KITA!!" teriak Sasori semngat

"Bukannya dari awal kita dah nyimpulin gitu?" Tanya Itachi

"Padahal gue dah susah-susah kerja jadi cool-I," Pein sedih

"KULI! Gitu aja di Inggris-Inggris-in!" desis Deidara

"Biar gaya dikit, gitu!"

"Ternyata Pein-sama bener-bener nurutin masukan Tobi, ya?" Tobi girang

"Padahal gue dah berani malu jadi tukang jual sate demi nyicil bon gue," ucap Sasori yang gagal jadi model dan banting setir jadi tukang jual sate keliling

"Sate apa? Gue gak pernah lo bagi!" protes Itachi

"Sate Madura,"

"Ngibul! Lo orang Jepang tulen kan?" cibir Hidan

"Kita apain nih, Kakuzu enaknya?" Tanya Itachi semangat

"Kita rontokin giginya!" usul Deidara

"Perasaan dia dah ompong, deh!" kata Hidan

"Kita kirim dia dan buang dia ke laut dengan sharingan gue!" usul Itachi

"Jangan! Kalo sanak famili hue di bantai ama dia gimana?" Kisame panic

"Kita kirim dia ke neraka!"

"Minta ijin ma Kisame dulu, dong! Itu kan rumahnya," jelas Sasori

"Lo kenapa, sih? Dari kemarin sensi ma gue?!" bentak Kisame

"Cih!" Sasori meludah

"Apa maksud lo dengan _cih _?!"

"Cuih!!" Sasori meludah lagi

"Awas kalo abis ini lo gak mau pel lantai ini!" ancam Pein pada Sasori

"Apaan sih, lo? Apa maksud lo ngeludah gitu?!" Kisame tersinggung

"Maksudnya ya dia lagi sariawan ato gak enak mulut gitu! Gitu aja bego banget!" ujar Hidan

"Gimana kalo kita makan aja Kakuzu?" usul Zetsu

"Untung buat elo! Najis buat kita makan daging haramnya dia!" ujar Itachi

"Ya udah, kita minta penjelasan aja ke dia," usul Pein

"Setuju!!" teriak yang lain, minus Sasori, semangat

"Cuma penjelasan? Gitu aja heboh banget tadi!" dumal Sasori

Kakuzu agak deg-deg an dan panic. Sekarang, anak Akatsuki lainnya pada protes di depannya kayak orang demo! Oratornya Pein, yang lain jadi anggota dan make ikat kepala yang bertuliskan KPK (Komisi Pemberantasan Kakuzu). Itachi bawa spanduk bertuliskan "_Kakuzu penindas rakyat kecil!!"_. Hidan bawa kertas bertuliskan "_Dewa Jashin bilang: Janganlah kau menganiaya orang lemah," _. Sasori bawa kertas bertuliskan "_Balekno duekku (_kembalikan uangku)_, Bastard!!"_. Kisame bawa kertas yang bertuliskan tulisan dengan ukuran jumbo dan cetak tebal yang tulisannya "_**KAKUZU BRENGSEK!! PELIT!! JELEK! PENDOSA! AHLI NERAKA! BAJINGAN! BUSUK! TUA BANGKA!!**_( DAN BERBAGAI UCAPAN LAINNYA YANG JELEK-JELEK). Deidara bawa poster yang ada gambar tikus bercadar, berkerudung dan bermata hijau yang lagi makan duit (tikus itu melambangkan Kakuzu yang lagi korupsi). Tobi bawa spanduk yang bertuliskan "NGEMENG EPE?"

"Ah! Lagi mau pawai dimana, nih?" Tanya Kakuzu sok polos

"Iya, ya! Kita mo pawai kemana, sih?" Tanya Sasori

BLETAK! Kisame langsung menitak Sasori

"Bukan pawai goblok!!"

"Maksud lo apa, sih?!" bentak Sasori tersinggung

"Cuh!!" Kisame meludah

"Gak kreatif!!" bantak Sasori

"Udah, deh! Kalo kalian rebut lagi, gue kawinin lo pada!" bentak Itachi

"Masak hiu di silangin ama kalajengkin, sih?" Tobi heran

"Kakuzu!!" bentak Pein di speakernya. "Apa maksud lo boongin kita??"

" _Kita _? elo aja kali, gue enggak!!" teriak lainnya (minus Kakuzu) kompak, niruin kata-kata presenter di salah satu reality show

"Kalian kok gak kompak, sih?" Pein mangkel

"Eh, iya-ya!" Deidara nyadar

"Kakuzu!! Lo keterlaluan!!" bentak Pein

"Setuju!!" teriak lainnya

"Lo boongin kita!! Lo harus jelasin dan tanggung jawab!!"

"Setuju!!"

"Lo tega!! Pengkhianat!! Balikin duit kita!!"

"Setuju!!"

"Padahal kita dah percaya ama lo!! Lo gak bisa jaga amanah!!"

"Setuju!!"

Pein menghadap anggota demo lainnya "Gantiin gue, dong…."

"Mang kenapa?" Tanya Kisame

"Kalian sih enak Cuma bilang setuju-setuju aja! Gue capek teriak-teriak gitu!"

"Gara-gara elo Kakuzu, gue terpaksa malu gara-gara acting kesurupan!!" geram Itachi

"GWAHAHAHA……" Lainnya tertawa serempak

"Tuh kan?1 ini gara-gara ulah elo!" protes Itachi marah dan malu

"Kok gue, sih?! Lo aja yang bego cari side job begitu!" Kakuzu ngeles

"APa kata lo??" bentak Itachi

"Gak ada siaran ulang!! Dasar budeg!!"

"Kakuzu, jelasin sekarang juga!" tuntut Hidan sambil nahan tawa

"Kalian ngebon terlalu banyak, so, gue ngibulin kalian, deh. Supaya kalian cepet nglunasinnya," jawab Kakuzu nyantai dan innocent

"Tapi kan gak harus gitu!!" bentak Pein ngotot

"Lo nyolot banget, sih?! Padahal bon lo yang paling banyak! Ini juga gara-gara elo!"

"Pokoknya balikin duit gue!" bentak Pein

"Oi, Pein! Lo lupa ama kita?" tegur Sasori

"Iya! Maksud gue duit kami!"

"Uang yang sudah di setor gak bisa di tarik lagi!" ujar Kakuzu

"Kakuzu brengsek! Pelit! Jelek! Pendosa! Ahli neraka! Bajingan! Busuk! Tua bangka!" hina Tobi keras-keras

"Itu kan kata-kata di kertas gue," ujar Kisame

"Gue dah sengaja ngapalin tadi," ujar Tobi

"Kakuzu! Balikin cepet!" desak Pein

"Kakuzu,balikin dong….," bujuk Deidara

"Kakuzu cakep sedunia….balikin duit kami, ya?" rayu Hidan

"Balikin duit kita, Brengsek!!" bentak Sasori

"EMOH!!" jawab Kakuzu judes

"UAPPA??" Tanya semuanya serempak

"Kalian kompak banget, ya, budeg nya?" dumal Kakuzu

"Kalo gak, gue bener-bener gunain sharingan gue nih buat maksa lo!" ancam Itachi tajam dan serius

DEG!! Kakuzu mulai ngeri, secara, teman-temannya sekarang pada mandang ke dia dengan tajsm, setajam silet! Dan masang ekspresi nafsu ngebantai dan udah pasang kuda-kuda buat nyerang

"Eh? Kalian serius?" Tanya Kakuzu panic , mo di keroyok ramai-ramai.

"Gak! Gue Candil!" jawab Kisame ngaco

"Apa menurut lo kita lahi acting?" geram Sasori

"Mungkin aja, sih…tampang kalian kan sinetron banget!"

"Beneran ?" ujar Kisame kaget dan senag. "kita punya tampang artis?"

"Kecuali elo ama Tobi," ralat Kakuzu yang bikin Kisame drop

"Kok gue ikut, sih?" protes Tobi

"Lo kan gak punya muka," jelas Pein yang tiba-tiba mihak Kakuzu

"Dan juga gak tau malu!" dukung Itachi

"Bukannya sama ja, yah?" Zetsu heran

"HEH!!" bentak Sasori jengkel. "Sasaran kalian kok jadi Tobi, sih? Si tikus tengik ini, kan, sasaran kita?!" Sasori nunjuk Kakuzu

"Danna!!" Tobi lari ke Sasori dan memeluknya. "Makasih dah nyelametin harga diriku dari laki-laki kejam ini,"

"Dan gak ada yang bisa nyelametin nyawa lo kalo lo gak segera lepasin gue!" geram Sasori dan langsung melepaskan diri dari Tobi

"Lo manggil gue apa tadi?" Tanya Kakuzu ke Sasori

"Kakuzu,"

"Sesudahnya!"

"Brengsek!"

"Abis itu!"

"pelit, jelek, pendosa…"

"Itu kan gue yang ngucapi," protes Tobi

"Bukan itu!"

"TIKUS TENGIK! IYA KAN?!" tebak Sasori girang

"DASAR KALAJENGKING INGUSAN!" balas Kakuzu

"WOAH!! Binatang di Akatsuki nambah 1!" desis Deidara

"Emang Kakuzu pernah lihat ingus kalajengking?" Hidan heran

"Udah, deh, kalian! Gue capek! Minggat sono!" usir Kakuzu

"Emang ini rumah siapa?" bentak Hidan

"Rumah Pak Pardi," jawab Kakuzu

"Ngapain lo ngusir kita?!"

"Yang bayar gue!"

"Uangnya darimana?"

"Dari kalian!"

"Ya udah, lho!"

"Tapi kalian dapat uang darimana?!"

"Dari side job kita!"

"Yang ngusulin?!"

"Elo!"

"Nah! Tanpa usul gue, kalian pasti gak bisa bayr kontrakan, kan?"

"Tapi lo boongin kita!"

"Udah, deh! Gue capek!"

"Gue juga, taok!!"

"Ya makanya bacot lo diem, deh!!"

"Kakuzu, kita dah habis kesabaran," geram Pein

Pein maju diikuti yang lainnya kea rah Kakuzu, semua sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Itachi: sharingan, Dei: bom, Sasori: kugutsu, Tobi: bogeman tangan, Kisame: samehada, Pein: rinnegan, Zetsu: celemek, piring, sendok, garpu.

"Hehehe….udah, ya. Kita bisa bangunin tetangga yang lagi tidur siang kalo berisik! Gak enak!" rayu Kakuzu sambil tersenyum panik, keringetan dan deg-deg an.

"Lo ingat? Markas kita ini di hutan! No neighbour," jelas Deidara

"Kalo gitu, gak enak ganggu hewan yang lagi tidur," ralat Kakuzu

"Disini kan hutan gundul, gak ada hutan," ralat Itachi

"Udah, deh! Sikat aja!" perintah Pein

"EITS!" cegah Kakuzu yang sepertinya dapat ide. "Pein, kalo gue sampai lecet dikit aja gara-gara ulah elo ama anak buah lo ini, gue bakal ngasih tau ke yang lain tentang hobi aneh lo," ancam Kakuzu, Pein pucat

"Kita dah tau! Hobi aneh Pein kan ngupil dan nempelinnya dimana-mana," sambung Itachi

"Bukan itu! Hobi aneh lo di komputer!" sambung Kakuzu

DEG!! Pein mulai jadi panic dan deg-deg an

"Hobi nulis kata-kata narsis, kan? Misalnya: _Pein ganteng, Pein cool, Pein sexy, Pein charming_….," kata Kisame

"Trima kasih atas pujiannya," kata Pein

"Pantes aja komputernya sering kena virus, wong sering di gunain nulis kata-kata gitu!" ujar Hidan

"Bukan, hobi Pein yang….,"

"CUKUP!" Pein langsung nyekap mulut Kakuzu dan menatap matanya penuh permohonan

"Emang apa, sih?" Zetsu penasaran

Kakuzu menyentakkan tangan Pein dari mulutnya. "Kalo gitu, lo suruh anak buah lo ini pergi! Lo juga! Gue mo tidur!" ancamnya ke Pein

"OI! KALIAN PERGI!" perintah Pein terpaksa

"Lo juga minggat!" perintah Kakuzu pada Pein

"Oke! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"Kenapa, sih, Pein? Lo kok jadi berubah drastic?" Itachi heran

"Lo kan pemimpin dalam demo ini!" tambah Hidan

"Padahal tadi lo yang paling bernafsu buat mbunuh Kakuzu!" kata Tobi

"Udah, deh! Kalian berisik!" sela Pein. "Kakuzu sebenernya niatnya baik. Gue baru sadar. Dia bohong demi kebaikan. Kita di suruh cari side job agar bisa nyicil bon kita,"

"Tapi dia bohong!" elak Deidara

"Kalo jujur, jelas lo gak mau!" jelas Pein

"Apalagi elo!" sambung Sasori

"Ya udah, deh! Kita pergi!" kata Pein keluar ruangan. Karena kepala sukunya dah merat, dengan terpaksa dan bingung, yang lainnya pun ikut keluar

"Endingnya kok gak jelas gini, ya?" Zetsu heran

"Pein yang gak jelas," sambung Kisame

"Yah…ikhlasin aja deh uang kita," hibur Hidan

"Tapi yang di maksud Kakuzu hobi Pein itu apa ya? Gue penasaran," gumam Tobi

"Gak penting!" tukas Sasori judes yang lagi mangkel ama Pein.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan….

"Gue bayar lo dua juta kalo lo mau kasih tau gue apa hobi aneh Pein yang lo maksud," ujar Itachi pada Kakuzu

SET! Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Kakuzu nyambar uang yang di sodorkan Itachi

"Hobinya buka situs terlarang,"

"HAH?!" Itachi syok. "HEBAT!!"

Kakuzu sibuk ngitung uang dari Itachi

"Jadi dia suka lihat gambar porno, ya?"

Kakuzu mentap Itachi heran. "Apa lo bener-bener keturunan Uchiha? Pikiran lo ngeres!"

"Bener, kan? Situs terlarang itu situs porno kan?"

"Bukan! Situs cinta!"

"HAH?!" Itachi syok. "KOK BISA?!"

"Cinta kan terlarang di Akatsuki! Mana Pein demen banget buka situs Kontak Jodoh, Mak Comblang, Cinlok lagi! Padahal dia dah punya Konan,"

"Jadi bukan situs,"

" Bukan! Emang Pein punya tampang cabul kayak elo?"

"Banget!"

"Udah sono!"

"Balikin duit gue! Ternyata informasi dari lo kacangan!"

"Gak bisa! Uang yang sudah di setor gak bisa di tarik lagi!"

"Lo bener-bener penipu!"

"May be yes, May be no,"

"Lo bener-bener penindas rakyat kecil!"

"Maksud lo, rakyat semut gitu?"

"Psikopat!"

"Gue belajar dari lo yang udah ngebantai klan lo sendiri dan berlagak sok suci,"

Dengan langkah kekalahan, kesal, lemas kehilangan duit 2 juta, dan sumpek, Itachi keluar ruangan.

"Dasar Uchiha ngeres!!" umpat Kakuzu senang

--END--


End file.
